Grant funds are requested to improve an animal facility of 24,000 net square feet of housing and support space that has maintained AAALAC accreditation since 1977. The planned alterations and equipment purchases would permit replacement of a marginally adequate autoclave; would expand present capacity to provide investigators with sterilized microisolator cages and supplies; and would encourage increased microisolator use in studies that require strict protection of rodents from adventitious pathogens. Also proposed are alterations to transform a non-functional area into added space for procedure, animal holding, and experimental surgery purposes. Other renovations are intended to upgrade space dedicated to rodent research requiring a high level of isolation. Implementation of these plans would help to ensure that housing, husbandry and use of animals are keeping pace with rapid changes in scientific knowledge and research technology. The need for these improvements arises from a substantial growth in extramural awards to this institution for research and research training involving laboratory animals. An increase in extramural animal research from $8.4M and 91 projects in Fiscal Year 1985 to 14.4M and 107 projects in Fiscal Year 1988 has heightened demand for additional capacity to maintain animals in carefully controlled environments and for additional space, equipment, and support services. Over the past five years, capital expenditures for the centralized animal facility have involved a $3.8 million investment by the institution. The contemplated improvements represent an important phase facility development. To meet the needs of additional faculty to be hired, the University is constructing a new medical research building to be occupied in 1992 that will provide an additional 30-35 animal rooms for a variety of species.